


[明日方舟/星陈星无差]说服

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 备份





	[明日方舟/星陈星无差]说服

明日方舟同人，星熊x陈无差

有私设及ooc

很啰嗦婆妈

星熊早上出门的时候天灰蒙蒙的，一副要下雨的样子。 

她想了想，还是把平时系在腰间的皮质外套穿上了，骑着摩托去近卫局上班。路上经过早点摊打包的两份肠粉被她挂在手腕上，停好车后星熊检查了一下酱汁倒没洒出来。但是好热啊，一路骑过来时还没什么感觉，现在快走进近卫局大厅时才认识到暴雨前的闷热潮湿是怎么一回事，星熊别扭地一手提着塑料袋一手拉开拉链要脱外套，她先脱下一边袖子，换过一只手拎着肠粉，在甩胳膊要脱另一边袖子时抬头看见正在等待电梯的陈。 

“老陈，”她开口打招呼，眼前人回头看到她，点了点头。星熊笑着举起手里的塑料袋：“早饭。”陈嗯了一声，走近几步伸出手来拉下星熊外套的最后一截拉链，将被脱下来的外套拿在手上，转身走进电梯。 

星熊跟上去，电梯里的灯亮得过分，她正面对着的金属门映出她的脸，在惨白的灯光照射下阴沉沉的，好像今天的天气。她注意到自己的脸色不好看，皱皱鼻子想微笑一下，却注意到陈低着头不知在想什么，自己的外套还挂在她手臂上，一只袖子垂到陈的小腿处。 

哎，星熊最后搓搓鼻尖，想着陈会不会发现啊。 

上个月星熊代表近卫局去罗德岛递送资料和传话，小个子的领导人正躺在病房里输液，是凯尔希医生和她见的面，星熊坐在医生办公桌前的椅子上，少有地感觉到了轻微的局促不安。凯尔希是个很能给人压迫感的女人，星熊和她说着话不知为何就想起了陈，陈也有点这个意思，板着脸的时候能吓得人半死，皱起眉头来简直让人本能地要立正道歉，这么想着星熊瞥见办公桌边的地板上有一个还没封口的包裹，露出里面装着玻璃管针剂的塑料纸包装，而纸箱上面贴着的标签上的地址眼熟得要命。她张张嘴，凯尔希医生已经注意到她的发现，语气冷淡地说有些事还是不要问得太清楚，星熊督察。同时又站起身，摆出一副送客的姿态。星熊无法，只好也站起来，转身走出了办公室。 

其实即使不问她也能猜到个七七八八，作为援助人员留在罗德岛的时间里那样的小玻璃管她见了无数遍，更不要说药剂的使用说明在基地内贴得到处都是，而那串地址，星熊弯腰提上放在办公室门口的般若，那串地址是陈的公寓。 

老陈，哎，老陈，星熊走出罗德岛基地的大门时有点恍惚，从她坐上回程的车开始她才消化起刚才的一堆信息来，怎么说，连她自己都有点意外她只花了两分钟就接受了“陈得了矿石病”这样的信息。星熊自己对矿石病患者没什么特别的看法，她想，我不在乎，老陈是我的搭档。 

但回到近卫局向陈复命时她又不这么想了，她倒豆子一样噼里啪啦把凯尔希的意思转达完全，陈低着头在一张白纸上边听边记，最后等了一会儿没见星熊继续说下去，抬起头来疑惑地看了她一眼。 

“就这些，”陈听了点点头，说句辛苦了又埋头专注于工作，她一向是钻进文件堆就六亲不认，星熊早已习惯陈在专心工作时变得异常冷淡，但这次她没有立刻就走，而是站在原地观察起陈来。 

陈上身被制服包裹得严严实实，完全看不到任何意味着矿石病的黑色晶体，星熊松了口气，但她又想起在罗德岛见到的干员，他们中的有些人体表已经长出黑色晶体来，坚硬的石头穿透皮肤冒出尖来，那滋味应该不太好受，星熊想，陈以后也会这样吗？ 

陈没注意到她还留在这里，星熊最后悄悄走出去，走到洗手间洗了把脸。她在镜子里看到自己的面色苍白，又用手搓了搓脸颊好让它看起来红润一些。上衣的领口高而宽大，星熊抓着领子边缘往下拉了拉，露出锁骨处的一片皮肤来。 

那里本来有一道伤口的，她们上次外出作战，星熊被暗箭击中导致锁骨断裂，她还以为自己的肺也被捅穿，呼吸间都是血腥味儿。压力稍微减小后陈勒令她下场，她躺在医疗队的车厢里被扒了上衣做临时手术，余光中看见被脱下来的衣服上还有暗红色的液体在往下滴，落到车厢的地板上。 

难怪呢，星熊被摁在简易手术床上，带着口罩的医疗队员低着头从她肩膀里夹出碎掉的骨头渣还有其他什么的残留碎片。她不常在别人面前脱这么干净，尽管给她留了件运动内衣她还是被自己胸口露出的大片皮肤弄得有些难为情。没有条件打麻药，手术刀重新划开已经稍微愈合的皮肤痛得星熊要龇牙咧嘴，但年轻的医疗队员看上去比她还紧张，除了手没有哪个地方不发抖，星熊只好控制着表情不要太难看，轻声安抚着小姑娘，鼓励她没事的，很快就好了。 

陈掀起帘子进来时星熊快要睡着，她迷迷糊糊中被陈用手背拍了拍脸颊，陈摘下手套的手背凉凉的，星熊勉强地睁开眼，陈说别睡。 

老陈，我好困。星熊肩膀缠着纱布，在夹板的固定下动弹不得，何况她也没什么力气。这时说话的声音轻得要命，好在医疗车里很安静。 

不行，你要保持清醒，你失血太多了，我们马上去医院。陈脱下星熊的皮手套，握住她的手，手指也是凉凉的。 

老陈，我真的好困。 

我陪你说话，别睡。 

好吧，星熊说。 

鬼族的自愈能力的确很惊人，没过几天星熊已经完全恢复，连疤痕都没留下。从镜子里看那一片皮肤光滑平整，星熊用手蹭了蹭，完全不像曾经受过伤的样子。但锐器划破皮肤真的很痛，星熊又想起矿石病来了。从外划和从内划，两者之间大概有些共同之处，这么痛，陈居然要忍受这个。 

她要收回自己不在乎的那些屁话了，她在乎，陈好不好她在乎的要命，这他妈的这么痛。 

但她在乎又怎样呢？陈从没跟她提起过这事，星熊也不知该如何向陈提起这档事，她总不能说，嘿老陈，你是不是得了矿石病，我听说那玩意痛的要命所以我好担心你。 

想都别想，星熊很清楚陈有自己的秘密，一直都是，她信任星熊但又不完全对她坦诚，阿发便是一个例子。其实星熊没那么在意这个，谁都有秘密，何况是矿石病这样的事。她能控制住留在自己作为搭档的界限内，不多问一句话。 

但她又实在忍不住想问问陈，问问她痛不痛。得知陈的矿石病后她看陈每日疯了一样加班总觉得胸口酸胀，你怎么一点不惜命，星熊在心里指责。她偶尔扳着手指猜测陈还剩多少时间，但她不是研究矿石病的专家，只会算着算着吓自己一跳，好像陈明天就离她远去。 

这真挺吓人的，星熊对自己说，有时她进陈的办公室发现上司趴在桌上睡着了，还会突然恐慌起来。但星熊不敢真的凑上去试陈的鼻息，只能屏着气努力分辨陈的呼吸声，在听到确实的呼吸后悄悄松一口气。 

但这些陈从来不知道，她照常和星熊商量着轮流给对方带早餐，中午和星熊并肩走去食堂吃饭，还和她聊龙门的新闻，好像什么都没发生一样。 

星熊吃完肠粉，坐在自己的桌前几乎发了一上午呆。差不多一个月以来她多次想到陈说过的长长的假期，放屁，星熊撇嘴，与整合运动的战斗结束后陈养好伤一出院就又投身到无穷无尽的工作中去，整合运动也不是一场战役就能消灭干净的，领头的死了还有四处逃散的余党，潜伏在黑暗中等着再度崛起。近卫局时不时要外出任务就是为了处理残留分子。 

那句“我想去你的家乡看看”最后也没有实现，然而星熊这段时间怎么想怎么觉得那些话简直像是陈留给她的遗言，好像在临死之际托付的真心。再联想到陈一向拼命过头的打法，又觉得她大概早已有了向死的心。星熊有点想骂当时的自己，说的那是什么话，好像敷衍谁似的，幸好陈最后活了下来。 

她又想得出了神，陈叉着腰站在她桌边好一会她也没意识到，最后是被陈敲桌子的声音唤回了部分意识。 

“吃午饭了。”陈说。 

“哦、哦。”星熊站起来跟着陈往外走，脑子里还在想着陈说过的话，你是我的搭档，陈这么说过。 

可是，星熊想，你对我来说不只是搭档啊。 

陈走在她前面，永远都是脊背笔直肩膀张开，一副无所畏惧的样子。星熊看着她的后背，那种近期常常出现的酸胀感又造访了她的心脏。 

陈从没因什么事退缩过，她不懂退缩，更不会退缩，整合运动也是，矿石病也是，这两个东西都没能让她后退一步，她一直是向前走的。 

老陈，她说。 

嗯？陈应了一声，星熊没说话，低着头走到她前面去。 

星熊感觉自己好像下了什么很大的决心似的，陈不想说的话，我就不问了，她在心里对自己这样说，我是她的盾，我会保护她。星熊这样想着酸胀感蔓延到眼睛，她在陈看不到的地方挤眉弄眼，把眼泪留在眼眶中不要滴下来。 

你刚才想说什么？陈端着餐盘坐到星熊对面。 

不，她摇摇头，没什么。


End file.
